Luffy y Nami: Una Historia de Amor
by LaReinedesNieges
Summary: (TRADUCCIÓN) Nami tiene una pesadilla y le pide a Luffy que la acompañe a dormir. En las semanas que siguen, el capitán y la navegante se convierten inevitablemente en algo más allá de amigos.
1. El Beso

**Nami y Luffy: Una Historia de Amor.**

 **Hola mis pequeños, después de unos largos y tortuosos meses, estoy de vuelta para traerles en esta ocasión una traducción del inglés al español. Esta historia es del autor "Lemons Oh Lemons", que se titula Luffy and Nami, a Love Story; es una historia muy buena y espero que la disfruten tanto como yo.**

 **Agradezco a** _ **Lemons Oh Lemons**_ **por permitirme traducir esta historia y a todos aquellos que están aquí acompañándome con mi regreso.**

 _ **One Piece no me pertece, todo es trabajo de Eiichiro Oda.**_

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_ _Nami tiene una pesadilla y le pide a Luffy que la acompañe a dormir. En las semanas que siguen, el capitán y la navegante se convierten inevitablemente en algo más allá de amigos._

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _El Beso_

Una noche tormentosa en la cual la luna abandonaba aquel estrellado cielo estaba presente sobre la Grand Line. Altas eran las olas que azotaban al Thousand Sunny.

Nami no lograba conciliar el sueño. Tenía una pesadilla que la hizo despertar a la mitad de la noche y la tormenta no estaba exactamente ayudando en esta tarea. Se sentó en la cama y decidió por preguntar a Luffy si podría venir a dormir con ella.

Podría preguntarle a cualquier otro aparte de Luffy si podría dormir con ella, pero ninguna de las otras opciones parecía muy… "atractiva". Zoro no, pues estaría roncando toda la noche; Sanji tampoco, por obvias razones; definitivamente ni Brook ni Franky, de nuevo, por obvias razones.

Nami se levantó y camino silenciosamente hasta el camarote de los hombres.

\- Luffy-, susurró.

Sin inmutarse, Luffy continúo durmiendo. Nami empujo la hamaca en la que dormía y dijo un poco más fuerte.

\- ¡Luffy!-.

Luffy abrió los ojos perezosamente y murmuro pastosamente - ¿Qué paso, Nami?-.

\- No puedo dormir ¿Podrías venir a dormir conmigo?-.

\- Ajá-, dijo soñoliento.

Luffy se levantó de su hamaca y se acostó junto a ella una vez en la cama. Nami se acurruco contra él, de forma que su espalda estaba ligeramente presionada con su pecho, y jalo uno de sus brazos sobre ella. Pronto, ella se durmió siendo confortada por el calor que le daba Luffy.

Cuando ella despertó, la luz penetraba en la habitación por la pequeña ventana del cuarto. Una vez sentada en la cama, Nami dio una ojeada por la habitación para encontrarse con Robin, quien estaba leyendo un libro.

\- Maldición-, pensó Nami – hubiera preferido que nadie se enterara de esto -.

Robin levanto su mirada para observar a Nami-

\- Tal parece que te gusta algo más que solo el dinero-, dijo sonriendo la morena.

\- Sera mejor que no le cuentes a nadie de esto, Robin-, respondió sonrojándose.

Robin miro a Luffy, quien seguía dormido, - No lo haré, pero viendo la hora que es, no creo que sea necesario -.

Nami se volvió para observar el reloj, eran las diez y media de la mañana. Alarmada, Nami movió bruscamente a Luffy para despertarlo.

\- ¡LUFFY! Levántate o todo el mundo se enterará que pasaste la noche aquí-, dijo.

\- ¿Y qué tiene de malo? -, pregunto Luffy aun sin despertar completamente.

\- ¡Qué no tiene de malo! Por favor solo vete, ¿si Luffy?

\- No le veo la importancia, pero… lo que sea.

Luffy se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta abandonando la habitación.

\- Eso no fue muy amable, Nami -, dijo Robin.

\- Lo que sea, Robin -, contesto Nami comenzando a vestirse.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-**

\- ¿Y tú dónde estabas? -, pregunto Zoro una vez que Luffy regreso al camarote de los chicos. Luffy encogió los hombros. Nami hizo todo un alboroto sobre como nadie debía enterarse de que él paso la noche con ella, decidió no abrir la boca.

Cada quien siguió con su propia rutina dejando a Luffy en paz. Todos menos Sanji. Tenía sus dudas; él se había levantado muy de madrugada para ir al baño y Luffy ni siquiera estaba a esa hora en la habitación.

Sanji interrogo al capitán en el almuerzo.

\- ¿Dónde estabas anoche? -, demando el rubio. Nami se puso cada vez más nerviosa.

\- Viendo a los peces en el acuario. No podía dormir, así que fui a ver los peces -, exclamo el azabache.

Sanji seguía sin confiar mucho en esa "historia", pero dejo el asunto en paz.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-**

Esa misma noche Nami tampoco no podía dormir, a pesar de que era una pacifica noche de luna llena. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, quería que Luffy la volviera a acompañarla a dormir. Había disfrutado tener ahí a Luffy la otra noche.

Nami se enderezo de la cama y pensó más a fondo. Si ella seguía manteniendo a Luffy durmiendo con ella, el resto de la tripulación pronto se enteraría de lo estaba pasando. Restándole importancia, pensando que ya encontraría la forma de ocultarlo, Nami salió de la cama para buscar al capitán.

Se sorprendió al encontrar a Luffy en el corredor.

\- Ehhhh… Oye, Nami-, dijo él.

Nami tenía una ligera suposición de que él se estaba dirigiendo a su habitación. Sin previo aviso, Luffy la acerco hacia él. Ella sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar, pero no quiso detenerlo.

Luffy besó a Nami, y ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello devolviéndole el beso. Se recostaron contra la pared sin separarse uno del otro. Después de unos segundos, se separaron.

\- Me debes cien millones de berries -, sonrió maliciosamente Nami.

\- ¿Qué? -, Luffy susurró sorprendido.

\- Solo bromeaba-, dijo juguetonamente.

 _Continuara…_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **¿Qué les parecio? Lo sé, es muy corto el capítulo y así lo son todos en general; de igual manera, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Es una historia muy buena, muy bonita y es una de mis favoritas.**

 **Es bueno estar de regreso y para aquellos que no me conozcan, les dejo lo que siempre comento al final de cada una mis publicaciones.**

 **SI QUIERES VER TU NOMBRE en el SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO solo tienes de DEJAR UN REVIEW, lo apreciaría mucho. CUALQUIER DUDA O PREGUNTA, no duden en COMENTARLA ya sea por review o me pueden mandar un mensaje privado, aquí FELIZ DE CONTESTARLES.**

 **Espero subir pronto el segundo capítulo y que me acompañen.**

 **¡LOS AMO!**

 **LaReinedesNieges.**


	2. ¿Contándole a la Tripulación?

**Luffy y Nami: Una Historia de Amor.**

 **Aquí está su reina reportándose de nuevo con otro capítulo de esta hermosa traducción del inglés al español de una historia del autor "Lemons Oh Lemons", llamada en su idioma original Luffy and Nami, a Love Story. Le agradezco de corazón por haberme permitido hacer esta traducción. Todo el debido respeto a su obra.**

 **Quiero mandarle saludos especiales a:**

* * *

 **\- Raven: es bueno ver el primer comentario, espero no decepcionarte y que sigas conmigo a lo largo de toda esta historia. Me alegra mucho saber que te haya gustado el inicio, créeme, después se pone aún mejor. Un gran beso y un abrazo de oso, espero verte pronto.**

 **\- Nashi HeartDragneel: qué bueno que te haya gustado, al igual espero que disfrutes este capítulo. Un placer en saludarte y espero verte en los próximos capítulos. Un gran abrazo y un beso.**

 **\- Solitario196: Tienes toda la razón, en Inglés tienen muy buenas historias, pero me entristece que los leyentes de español no los podamos disfrutar. Eh ahí el propósito de esta adaptación, que ustedes disfruten una buena historia a pesar de que esta sea originaria de otro idioma. Eres un autor que aprecio y admiro mucho, me gustan muchas de tus historias y es un placer verte aquí. En cuanto a tu pregunta, la serie solo cuenta con 13 capítulos. Sé que tengo mala fama por no escribir en mucho tiempo, pero prometo actualizar cuando pueda. JAJAJAJAJA, cuando termine de ver la película solo atine a reírme, esa película si que estaba algo rara. La disfrute, mucho; pero eso no evito que me sacara de onda en muchas cosas. Es un placer verte y espero verte muy seguido. Un gran beso y un abrazo desde México. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

* * *

 **Por su apoyo para continuar con la historia y por expresar su valiosa opinión en los comentarios. Me disculpo de antemano si encuentran cualquier error de ortografía. Sin más por el momento, los dejo leer.**

 _ **One Piece no me pertenece, todo es trabajo de Eiichiro Oda.**_

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_ _Nami tiene una pesadilla y le pide a Luffy que la acompañe a dormir. En las semanas que siguen, el capitán y la navegante se convierten inevitablemente en algo más allá de amigos._

* * *

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _¿Contándole a la Tripulación?_

Ha pasado una semana desde que Nami y Luffy se besaron en el pasillo y ellos todavía no le han dicho nada a la tripulación. Se reunían a escondidas cuando podían, pero a lo más que llegaban era besarse.

En estos momentos, habían llegado a una isla veraniega esperando a que el Log Pose se recargara. Casi todos estaban disfrutando de la playa; todos menos Robin, Chopper, y Sanji.

Nami estaba usando el Waver aprovechando de las hermosas olas del mar mientras Luffy la observaba. Zoro dormia, Franky estaba reparando la nave y Brook contaba Skull Jokes sin control.

\- El sol lastima mis ojos. No espera, yo no tengo ojos ¡YO HO HO HO! -, rio Brook.

\- ¿Quieres callarte? -, dijo Franky, francamente ya estaba algo molesto.

\- ¡YO HO HO HO!

El ciborg murmuro imperios por lo bajo mientras trataba de trabajar ignorando a Brook.

Nami volvió a la orilla de la playa y dejo el Waver para reunirse con Luffy sentado en la arena.

\- Eres muy buena con el Waver -, remarco Luffy.

\- Gracias, Luffy -, contesto ella sonriendo.

\- Desearía poder usarlo…

\- La palabra clave es "desearía" -, rio Nami ligeramente.

\- ¿Crees que pueda hacerlo? -, dijo ilusionado.

\- Yo podría enseñarte

\- ¿Enserio? -, Luffy dirigió su mirada hacia Nami.

\- Claro, y solo te cobrare un millón de berries por lección -, ella le dio una sonrisita mientras sus ojos tomaban la forma de un berrie.

\- Muy graciosa… -, él suspiró

Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo. Nami pensaba sobre el dinero y Luffy se puso a pensar en lo que haría Snaji si se enteraba de que él y Nami estaban juntos. Sanji no tardaría en hacer un motín.

Luffy rodeo a Nami con su brazo agarrándola desprevenida.

\- Luffy… -, le advirtió.

\- Oh, perdón -, dijo retirándolo.

\- No es que yo no quiera, es solo alguien podría verte -, dijo Nami.

\- Lo sé, pero no entiendo porque no le podemos decir a nadie -, se quejó él.

\- Sanji te matará, eso es seguro

\- Aparte de Sanji…

\- Bueno… -, Nami no podía pensar en otra razón más allá de la vergüenza que podría pasar al decirle al resto de la tripulación, ¡pero no le pensaba decir eso a Luffy!

\- Supongo que tienes razón -, suspiro – No podemos esconderlo para siempre y el resto lo descubrirá en algún momento… -.

\- Entonces… ¿le vamos a decir a todos? -, pregunto Luffy.

\- Sí, pero les diremos mañana, ¿si?

\- De acuerdo.

 _Continuara…_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **Lamentablemente aquí termina el segundo capítulo de esta historia y que les haya gustado de todo corazón.**

 **SI QUIERES VER TU NOMBRE en el SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO solo tienes de DEJAR UN REVIEW, lo apreciaría mucho. CUALQUIER DUDA O PREGUNTA, no duden en COMENTARLA ya sea por review o me pueden mandar un mensaje privado, aquí FELIZ DE CONTESTARLES.**

 **¡LOS AMO!**

 **LaReinedesNieges.**


	3. Robin

**Luffy y Nami: Una Historia de Amor.**

 **Ya regresé, y me alegra volver a verlos con este nuevo episodio de esta traducción del inglés al español de una historia del autor "Lemons Oh Lemons", llamada en su idioma original Luffy and Nami, a Love Story. Le agradezco de corazón por haberme permitido hacer esta traducción. Todo el debido respeto a su obra.**

 **Quiero mandarles especiales saludos a:**

* * *

 **\- Alice1420: es bueno saber que te haya gustado. Me disculpo por no ponerte en el anterior capítulo pero para cuando lo subí me di cuenta de que habías publicado un review. Espero verte muy pronto, te cuidas mucho.**

 **\- Badass v: gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leerla. Muchas gracias, tú también te cuidas mucho y espero verte también en este capítulo. Un gran abrazo y un beso.**

 **\- Solitario196: Jajajajajaja, si ya era necesario. Que bueno que te haya gustado, es realmente gratificante saberlo. Espero disfrutes del capítulo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Un abrazo de oso y un beso.**

 **\- Nashi HeartDragneel: Sé que son muy cortos, pero lamentablemente a si son los capítulos originales. Espero haya gustado a pesar de todo y que pronto nos veamos.**

* * *

 **Por su apoyo para continuar co** **n la historia y por expresar su valiosa opinión en los comentarios. Es en este capítulo donde empieza el ZoRo. Me disculpo de antemano si encuentran cualquier error de ortografía. Sin más por el momento, los dejo leer.**

 _ **One Piece no me pertenece, todo es trabajo de Eiichiro Oda.**_

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_ _Nami tiene una pesadilla y le pide a Luffy que la acompañe a dormir. En las semanas que siguen, el capitán y la navegante se convierten inevitablemente en algo más allá de amigos._

* * *

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _Robin_

Nami se dio el trabajo de contarle a la tripulación de la relación que mantenía con Luffy. Usopp fue comprensivo; Sanji estaba con el corazón hecho pedazos; Franky solo atino a gritar "¡SUPER!"; Chopper entro en shock; Zoro lo tomo sin mucha importancia; Robin sonrió; y Brook solo pregunto para cuándo seria la boda.

Luffy estaba asustado a su lado sin querer cruzar la mirada con nadie más. Una vez que les dijeron, Luffy y Nami fueron al acuario y se sentaron juntos sin hablar durante un tiempo.

\- Bueno, al menos ya no tenemos que ocultarlo, ¿no, Luffy? -, dijo Nami finalmente rompiendo el hielo. Ella estaba tratando de retener sus pensamientos para sí misma.

\- Sí -, dijo Luffy sonriendo. Él se inclinó hacia adelante dándole un beso dulcemente.

Nami devolvió el beso haciendo más intenso. Luffy envolvió su brazo en la estrecha cintura de ella haciendo que esta se acercara a él. Deslizo sus dedos por su cabello sintiéndolo tan suave como la seda.

Nami se alejó. Claro, Luffy nunca había mostrado ningún tipo de interés por ninguna chica, pero aun así…

\- ¿Luffy… alguna vez has tenido una… novia? -, pregunto con cautela.

\- No… ¿por qué? -, Luffy se sorprendió ante la pregunta de Nami.

\- Simple curiosidad -, y Nami lo volvió a besar. Entonces se separaron y ella se levantó.

\- Ven -.

Salieron del acuario sosteniendo la mano del otro.

Robin estaba sentada al lado de la ventana mirando a Nami y Luffy; envidiaba la cercanía que tenían. Recordaba cómo se sentía, ella solo tenía dieciséis años.* Se había enamorado de un joven. Él era un aristócrata y ella una ladrona, una criminal. Sus padres los descubrieron una vez en la casa de él y la echaron cruelmente una vez que reconocieron su cara de uno de los carteles de _se busca_. Llena de furia, mato a los padres del joven.

Recuerda los gritos de él diciéndole que volviera mientras escapaba al bosque, sintiendo las lágrimas correr por su cara dándose cuenta del daño que había hecho. En esos momentos, se sentía como el monstruo que todos le decían que era.

Robin los vio besarse mientras sentía una gran herida en su pecho, anhelando lo que ellos compartían. De la nada, por alguna extraña razón, su mente pensó en Zoro. Se sintió ruborizar a pesar de que nadie estuviera ahí. Era estúpido pensar en que le gustara Zoro, ¿cierto? Él siempre estaba solo y malhumorado y probablemente también quería algo de atención.

Robin olvido este pensamiento. Él era como diez años menor que ella, sería extraño. Aun así, Robin extrañaba lo que alguna vez había sentido, lo que Luffy y Nami tenían ahora.

 _Continuara…_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **Lamentablemente aquí termina el tercer capítulo de esta historia (siendo este extra corto) y que les haya gustado de todo corazón.**

 **Notas:**

 *** Nota de Autor: Oda menciona que Robin estaba en la entrada de sus treinta durante la serie.**

 **SI QUIERES VER TU NOMBRE en el SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO solo tienes de DEJAR UN REVIEW, lo apreciaría mucho. CUALQUIER DUDA O PREGUNTA, no duden en COMENTARLA ya sea por review o me pueden mandar un mensaje privado, aquí FELIZ DE CONTESTARLES.**

 **¡LOS AMO!**

 **LaReinedesNieges.**


	4. Una Cita con Sanji

**Luffy y Nami: Una Historia de Amor.**

 **Rápida como un rayo, vuelvo con otro capítulo de esta traducción del inglés al español de una historia del autor "Lemons Oh Lemons", llamada en su idioma original Luffy and Nami, a Love Story. Le agradezco de corazón por haberme permitido hacer esta traducción. Todo el debido respeto a su obra.**

 **Quiero mandarles especiales saludos a:**

 **\- Ayame D. Moriuchi: es bueno ver que te animaste a comentar por primera vez, te lo agradezco de todo corazón. Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, me agrada mucho ver los fics en los cuales involucran la diferencia de edad que hay entre Zoro y Robin, me parece algo muy detallista por parte del autor. A mí también me pareció muy interesante este fic, he ahí una de mis motivaciones para traducirlo. No me agradezcas, es un honor traducir tan excelente historia. Jajajajajaja, creo que si es un poco más largo XD. Te agradezco de corazón tu comentario y espero verte en este capítulo también. Un abrazo y un beso.**

 **\- Badass v: sé que son cortos, pero, aun así, me parecen muy emocionantes y hermosos. Es un honor tenerte acompañándome en todo el dic. Nos vemos en este episodio en los comentarios, te mando un gran abrazo y un beso.**

 **\- Solitario196: Jajajajajajajaja, se a lo que te refieres, pronto te daras cuenta del ZoRo XD. Sí, realmente no dura mucho, todos los capítulos son extremadamente cortos y el autor no dejo mucho; a decir verdad, en muchas ocasiones dijo entre capítulos que ya no tenía muchas ideas para continuar el fic. Gracias por tu opinion, en serio te lo agradezco :D. Muchos abrazos y besos y nos vemos en el próximo episodio.**

 **Por su apoyo para continuar con la historia y por expresar su valiosa opinión en los comentarios. Me disculpo de antemano si encuentran cualquier error de ortografía. Sin más por el momento, los dejo leer.**

 _ **One Piece no me pertenece, todo es trabajo de Eiichiro Oda.**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _Nami tiene una pesadilla y le pide a Luffy que la acompañe a dormir. En las semanas que siguen, el capitán y la navegante se convierten inevitablemente en algo más allá de amigos._

* * *

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _Una Cita con Sanji_

\- ¡Oh, Nami!

\- ¿Mande, Sanji?

Nami había estado sentada en solitario en su escritorio por un buen tiempo antes de que Sanji le hablara. Encantado de encontrarla afuera, él decidió empezar su pequeño plan.

\- ¿Quisieras acompañarme a tomar un paseo por el pueblo? -, pregunto suavemente,

Nami soltó un suspiro. Estaba un tanto aburrida, Luffy había salido con Zoro y el resto de la tripulación también se había ido.

\- Sí, creo que sería agradable

Pasearon por el pueblo juntos. En toda la caminata, Sanji había insistido en cargar su bolso. Las personas del pueblo se arremolinaban a su paso. Había tiendas y edificios de todo tipo, Nami noto una tienda _Criminal_ que le recordó a Camie y Pappagu.

\- ¿Quieres ir de compras? -, pregunto Sanji.

\- Suena bien.

Se divirtieron yendo de tienda en tienda, observando ropa y muchas otras cosas, recibiendo gritos por los intentos de Nami para conseguir descuentos monstruosos. Horas más tarde, con bolsas tan llenas a punto de reventar, se encontraban exhaustos.

Decidieron descansar por un rato en un café en una mesita pequeña afuera del local. Ordenaron la misma comida y bebidas.

\- ¿Te has estado divirtiendo, mi dulce Nami? -, dijo Sanji.

\- Huh-huh-, respondio Nami ,- Gracias por todo, de verdad-.

\- No hay de que, Nami-, la cara del rubio se puso seria por unos segundos antes de volver a hablar, - Tan solo quiero que sepas, Nami, que no estoy haciendo esto para que rompas con Luffy ni nada por el estilo. Tan solo me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo -, dijo apretándole la mano ligeramente ,- soy tu amigo, y aquí me tienes para lo que sea -.

\- Gracias, Sanji -, Nami sonrió.

* * *

Por el otro lado, Zoro y Luffy estaban en un salón de juegos.

\- Te das cuenta que Nami te hará mierda cuando se entere que desperdiciaste dos millones de berries jugando juegos -, señalo Zoro.

\- Ehhh, ya le ganare con mi Gomu-Gomu no Hypno Ray -, dijo Luffy. Ya lo había considerado.

\- En serio dudo que tengas un ataque como Gomu-Gomu no Hypno Ray -, contesto Zoro.

\- Sí, en eso tienes razón -, río Luffy.

\- ¿Y….. ustedes…. ya lo han hecho?

\- ¿Hacer qué?

\- Tú sabes, tener relaciones.

\- Oh, no, aún no.

\- ¿Qué tan lejos han llegado, entonces?

\- Bueno… hace unos días, ella me dio….. eh, sexo oral.

\- Buena.

\- Se esta haciendo tarde. Tenemos que regresar al barco -, comento Zoro mirando por la ventana.

\- Tienes razón.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el café, Sanji y Nami estaban por irse.

\- Muchas gracias, Sanji. En serio te lo agradezco -, reitero Nami.

\- No hay de qué.

\- Bien, es hora de volver al Sunny.

 _Continuara…_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **Lamentablemente aquí termina el cuarto capítulo de esta historia y espero que les haya gustado de todo corazón.**

 **SI QUIERES VER TU NOMBRE en el SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO solo tienes de DEJAR UN REVIEW, lo apreciaría mucho. CUALQUIER DUDA O PREGUNTA, no duden en COMENTARLA ya sea por review o me pueden mandar un mensaje privado, aquí FELIZ DE CONTESTARLES.**

 **¡LOS AMO!**

 **LaReinedesNieges.**


	5. Admirando el Sol

**Luffy y Nami: Una Historia de Amor.**

 **Hola chicos, soy yo su reina, LaReinedesNieges y les traigo el quinto capítulo de esta hermosa historia original del inglés del autor "Lemons Oh Lemons", llamada en su idioma original Luffy and Nami, a Love Story. Le agradezco de corazón por haberme permitido hacer esta traducción. Todo el debido respeto a su obra.**

 **Quiero mandarle especiales saludos a:**

 **\- Alice1420.**

* * *

 **Alice1420: El placer fue mío. Lo sé, a mí también me gustaría que los capítulos fueran más largos pero la verdad ni considero alargar los capítulos agregándole yo cosas; siento que, a pesar de la duración de los capítulos, la historia sigue siendo muy buena. Qué bueno que te haya gustado. Disfruta de este nuevo capítulo y te espero en los comentarios y mi otra historia ¿Quién dijo que era Inocente? Muchos abrazos y un beso.**

* * *

 **Por su gran apoyo a esta historia. También a todos aquellos que en este momento están leyéndome.**

 **Me complace mencionarles que en este capítulo la clasificación sube a M (por escenas sexuales). Así que ya están avisados. Me disculpo de antemano si encuentran cualquier error de ortografía o gramática. Sin más por el momento, los dejo leer.**

 _ **One Piece no me pertenece, todo es trabajo de Eiichiro Oda.**_

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_ _Nami tiene una pesadilla y le pide a Luffy que la acompañe a dormir. En las semanas que siguen, el capitán y la navegante se convierten inevitablemente en algo más allá de amigos._

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _Admirando el Sol_

Luffy bostezo para después dirigir su mirada al reloj y darse cuenta que eran las seis. Era demasiado temprano como para que cualquier otro estuviera despierto, pero aun así el ya no tenía sueño. Considero despertar a Nami, pero eso sería egoísta. Arruinar su siesta por solo porque él quiere.

Salto de su hamaca y se desperezo. Tomo su preciado sombrero de paja del gancho especial que tenía en su hamaca y salió silenciosamente. Se dirigió a cubierta donde el sol apenas salía acompañado de una fría brisa.

Se inclinó sobre la barandilla y admiro el sol que apenas salía del este. Él podía recordar esa discusión que había mantenido con Nami sobre el mismo.

* * *

 _\- ¿El sol sale del oeste, verdad Nami? -, él había preguntado._

 _\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? El sol siempre sale del este, tontito -, bufo Nami._

 _\- No es cierto, sale del oeste._

 _\- Sale del este, Luffy. Todos los saben._

 _\- ¡No! Estoy completamente seguro de que sale en el oeste._

 _Nami saco su brújula y la calibro para después enseñársela._

 _\- Mira, Luffy. Aquí está apuntando el norte, ahí está el oeste y allá está el este. Ahora mira el sol, está saliendo ahora -._

 _La brújula mostraba que el sol estaba saliendo por el este._

 _\- Tu brújula está rota-, dijo frunciendo el ceño._

 _\- ¡No, no lo está Luffy! Tu solo estas siendo un estúpido retrasado -, dijo mientras volvía a guardar su brújula._

 _Luffy dio un paso atrás, de verdad lo había lastimado. Nami se arrepintió de lo que había dicho en el momento._

 _\- Lo siento mucho, Luffy. No lo decía en serio -, se disculpó._

 _\- Esta bien -, dijo quedamente, - si eso es lo que piensas de mí -, se volvió sobre sus talones para irse._

 _\- ¡Luffy! -, lo detuvo agarrándolo de su camisa._

 _Se volvió para ver que tenía la mirada ausente._

 _\- ¡Lo siento! Por favor perdóname. No lo decía en serio, lo juro._

 _\- ¿Lo dices en serio? -, su mirada se suavizo._

 _\- Si Luffy, lo prometo._

* * *

Luffy se rio al recordarlo. Había sido un estúpido. Más tarde ese día se dio cuenta que el sol sí salía por el este.

\- ¿Por qué estas despierto a esta hora? -, dijo una voz detrás de él haciendo que perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Se volvió para encontrarse a Nami parada detrás suyo, llevaba solo una larga camisa que dejaba sus piernas al descubierto.

\- ¿Tú porque estas despierta a esta hora? -, respondió.

Nami sonrió y se acercó hacía él, Luffy la jalo para juntar sus labios con los suyos. Ella le correspondió el beso rápidamente, introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella.

Luffy deslizo su mano hasta el dobladillo de su camisa y la otra viajo desde su espalada hasta su cabello. El bajo su cabeza para comenzar a besarle el cuello. Ella gimió suavemente.

Él se alejó y se inclinó sobre la barandilla dejando a Nami algo desilusionada. Él apoyo su brazo sobre sus hombros y la apretó contra él.

\- Tan solo disfruta del amanecer -, él susurro.

Ella lo disfruto al máximo.

* * *

Más tarde durante el almuerzo, Nami insistía en hacer pequeñas señales para indicarle a Luffy que se quería ir, pero todo fue en vano ya que nunca las capto. Desistió. Se resignó a que después se besaría con él.

También se dio cuenta que Robin se la paso observando a Zoro, para desviar la mirada en cuanto sus ojos se dirigieran en su dirección. ¿Podría ella estar enamorada de Zoro?

Nami dejo de darle vueltas al asunto, seguramente solo era cosa de su imaginación.

Después del almuerzo, Robin se fue hacía la biblioteca considerando que después Luffy y Nami hayan ido a la cama de esta última a hacer ciertos actos poco inocentes.

Agarro un libro de la biblioteca y después se dirigió a cubierta para leerlo. Era un lindo día, estaba nublado hacía una agradable brisa. Para su sorpresa, Zoro también estaba afuera. Estaba haciendo lagartijas con un solo dedo.

Él no pareció inmutarse cuando se sentó en unas de las tantas sillas que había. A pesar de tener el libro, ella no lo estaba leyendo. Encontró más interesante ver a Zoro entrenar.

Ella no podía evitar pensar en lo sexy que se veía. Él no pareció darse cuenta, incluso después de casi media hora, cuando se detuvo y entro para darse una ducha.

Robin soltó un suspiro. Así era como probablemente debía ser.

* * *

La arqueóloga tenía razón sobre lo que más tarde irían a hacer Luffy y Nami a la habitación. En ese momento, se encontraban en la cama de Nami semidesnudos besándose apasionadamente.

Luffy estaba encima de Nami, su lengua luchaba con la suya. La de ella pareció tener la victoria, y después de besarse por unos minutos más, él comenzó a atacar su cuello. Él beso la copa de su sostén haciendo que ella gimiera.

Comenzando a excitarse, él alcanzo su sostén por su espalda y lo desabrocho para dejar sus pechos al descubierto. Luffy comenzó a darle especial atención a uno de sus pechos coronados por sus erectos pezones, provocándola con su lengua.

\- Luffy… -, gimió Nami.

Comenzó a succionar haciendo que sus gemidos fueran cada vez más altos.

Levanto la cabeza para volver a besarla mientras masajeaba sus pechos con su mano.

\- Hey, Luffy, ¿quieres sexo oral?

El aludido asintió vigorosamente.

Nami le bajo sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior y lo empujo de forma que quedo acostado sobre su espalda. Se acomodó sobre sus rodillas y agarro la base de su masculinidad haciendo que Luffy se estremeciera.

Beso lenta y dulcemente la punta para después llevarlo un poco más lejos. Subió y bajo unas cuantas veces; después lo tomo en toda su longitud con su garganta.

\- ¡Nami! -, gimió Luffy.

Ella se movió de arriba hacia abajo mientras escuchaba como los gemidos de Luffy comenzaban a subir de intensidad. De repente, él tomo su cabeza y levanto la cadera con fuerza para incrustarse.

La tomo por sorpresa, atragantándola por sorpresa. Ella se movió al mismo ritmo que las caderas de él, sintiendo como llegaba al orgasmo pronto.

Ella succiono su masculinidad disfrutando mientras complacía a Luffy. Ella sabía que su orgasmo llegaría en cualquier momento.

\- ¡NAMI! -, sin previo aviso Luffy eyaculo en la boca de ella.

Nami trago todo su semen caliente hasta que este dejo de salir y su pene estaba limpio.

Ella limpio la comisura de sus labios y comenzó a vestirse de nuevo. Luffy la imito.

\- Eso fue increíble, Nami -, él comento jadeando ligeramente.

\- Lo fue

\- Voy a tomar una siesta.

Nami se dio cuenta de que ella también necesitaba descansar.

\- Dormiré contigo, también estoy cansada. Anda, podemos usar mi cama -, dijo a la vez que se volvía a desvestir.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Me gusta dormir en ropa interior, ¿algún problema? -, dijo sonriendo.

\- En absoluto -, rápidamente Luffy se quedó en sus boxers y gateo para acurrucarse en la cama con Nami. La jalo hacía si y beso su cuello antes de caer ante los brazos de Morfeo.

 _Continuara_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Bueno chicos, aquí se acaba el quinto capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado. Este fue un poco más largo que el resto.**

 **¡LOS AMO!**

 **LaReinedesNieges.**


	6. La Fiesta - Parte 1

**Luffy y Nami: Una Historia de Amor.**

 **Esta historia es del autor "Lemons Oh Lemons", que se titula Luffy and Nami, a Love Story; es una historia muy buena y espero que la sigan disfrutando tanto como yo. Agradezco a** _ **Lemons Oh Lemons**_ **por permitirme traducir esta historia y a todos aquellos que están aquí acaompañandome después de un largo periodo de inactividad.**

 _ **One Piece no me pertenece, todo es trabajo de Eiichiro Oda.**_

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_ _Nami tiene una pesadilla y le pide a Luffy que la acompañe a dormir. En las semanas que siguen, el capitán y la navegante se convierten inevitablemente en algo más allá de amigos._

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _La Fiesta – Parte 1_

Nami abrió sus ojos. El reloj marcaba las cuatro y media y ella seguía entrelazada con Luffy quien seguía dormido. Para su sorpresa, Robin estaba en la habitación revisando el closet.

\- Buenas tardes, Nami -, dijo en cuanto se dio cuenta que estaba despierta.

Nami se aseguró que la sabana los cubriera tanto a ella como a Luffy.

\- ¿Cómo es que siempre estás en la habitación cuando estoy con Luffy?

\- Estoy buscando que ponerme

\- ¿Para qué? Tu ropa está perfectamente bien.

\- Para la fiesta de esta noche, por supuesto.

\- ¿Qué? -, ella no sabía nada sobre aquello ,- ¿Qué fiesta? -.

\- Bueno, estabas algo _ocupada_ cuando decidimos hacer una fiesta -, dijo con sorna "ocupada".

\- ¿Y por qué es la fiesta? -, Nami no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se aceleró ante las palabras que le había dicho la arqueóloga.

\- Zoro captura a un Rey Marino. Sanji quería cocinarlo y organizar una fiesta -, tenía una mirada un tanto soñadora ,- Es sorprendente, Zoro es muy fuerte -.

Robin había dicho eso último con un tono completamente diferente que le dio a Nami una corazonada.

\- Robin… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

\- Adelante, ¿qué es?

\- ¿A ti…? ¿Te gusta Zoro? -, pregunto Nami haciendo una mueca.

\- ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? -, Robin se volvió para observarla.

\- Bueno, es solo que te he visto mucho cerca de él. Te he visto como lo miras siempre y me sorprende la cantidad de veces que lo mencionas -.

\- Yo… estoy interesada en él -, soltó un suspiro la morocha.

\- ¿Por qué no lo intentas? -.

\- ¿Qué? -.

\- Tu sabes, hacer que él se interese en ti -.

\- Oh… ¿Y que debería hacer? -.

\- Haz que te vea desnuda y pretende que fue un accidente -.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! -, Robin enrojeció ante la sugerencia.

\- ¿No te gusta la idea? -, la navegante se encogió de hombros.

\- ¡NO! -.

\- Esta bien, vamos por algo más "indirecto". Vamos a vestirnos -, dijo Nami entre risas mientras alcanzaba sus ropas y se levantaba de la cama.

\- Primero tenemos que encontrar algo interesante para ponerte -, comento una vez estuvo frente al closet.

\- ¿Interesante? -.

\- Seductivo seria la palabra más adecuada -.

* * *

Por otro lado, en la cocina una gran tajada de rey marino estaba frente a Sanji que estaba parado al lado de Zoro.

\- Necesito que lo cortes en porciones pequeñas -, le indico el cocinero señalando la carne.

\- Pídelo por favor, cocinero mierdoso -, replico Zoro.

\- Por favor, espadachín de cuarta -.

\- Adios, cocinero mierdoso -, dijo el peliverde saliendo de la cocina una vez que corto la carne.

El aludido le hizo una seña grosera antes de volver a cocinar.

* * *

En cubierta, Chopper estaba maravillado por los nuevos artilugios que había incorporado Franky a su armamento.

\- También hice algo para que todos lo vean en la fiesta, ow, ¡SUPER! -, anunciaba haciendo su usual pose.

\- ¿No la podemos ver ahora? -, exclamo el renito siendo respondido con una negativa.

Zoro bostezo mientras dejaba la cubierta. Era hora de una siesta. En su camino, se dio cuenta que la puerta al camarote de las chicas estaba abierta dejando una pequeña ranura para observar. Sin poder detenerse, observo a través del hueco cautelosamente. No se arrepentia. Robin parecía estar probándose distintos conjuntos de ropa y Nami la dirigía. Cada unos cuantos minutos, la morocha se desvestía por completo dándole una maravillosa vista de su curvilíneo cuerpo. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era.

Sorprendido de si mismo Zoro se preguntaba porque la espiaba, pero simplemente le era imposible dejar de mirar. Después de unos cuantos conjuntos, Nami ya se había decidido por la ropa.

Rápidamente, abandonó su escondite y salió casi corriendo al camarote de hombres. En la habitación de las chicas, casi suelta una carcajada.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? -, pregunto Nami.

\- Zoro ha estado fuera de la habitación todo este tiempo mientras me cambiaba -.

\- ¿En serio? -, Nami no salía de su sorpresa.

\- Sí, y me atrevo a decir que lo disfruto mucho -.

\- Wow. Entonces esto cambiaba todo -.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -.

\- Lo que quiero decir, es que él ya está interesado en ti. Hoy es la noche -.

\- ¿Quieres decir…? -.

\- Sí, y ahora sería apropiado comenzar a buscar ropa interior.

 _Continuara…_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **¿Les ha gustado? Hare todo lo posible para continuar traduciendo y subir el próximo capítulo en cuanto pueda. Cualquier duda o pregunta, no duden en comentarla ya sea por review o me pueden mandar un mensaje privado, aquí feliz de contestarles.**

 **Los ama.**

 **LaReinedesNieges.**


	7. La Fiesta - Parte 2

**Luffy y Nami: Una Historia de Amor.**

 **Esta historia es del autor "Lemons Oh Lemons", que se titula Luffy and Nami, a Love Story; es una historia muy buena y espero que la sigan disfrutando tanto como yo. Agradezco a Lemons Oh Lemons por permitirme traducir esta historia y a todos aquellos que están aquí leyendo esta historia.**

* * *

 _ **One Piece no me pertenece, todo es trabajo de Eiichiro Oda.**_

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_ _Nami tiene una pesadilla y le pide a Luffy que la acompañe a dormir. En las semanas que siguen, el capitán y la navegante se convierten inevitablemente en algo más allá de amigos._

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _La Fiesta – Parte 2_

\- ¡Nami, ya sal! -.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Luffy? -.

\- ¡La fiesta ya comenzó! -.

\- ¿Tan temprano? Son apenas las seis con cuarenta y cinco -.

\- Todos ya están en la cubierta divirtiéndose -, replico con un puchero el capitán.

\- Esta bien, tan solo déjame vestirme -.

Mientras tanto a cubierta, Zoro y Sanji estaban enfrascados en un concurso de bebida siendo ganado indudablemente por el peliverde. Chopper seguía con Franky rogándole porque le revele lo que el carpintero tiene preparado para la fiesta. Cómo usualmente era, Robin estaba más apartada de todos, a excepción que esta vez mantenía una conversación con Brook, pero en cuanto Luffy y Nami salieron a cubierta, el músico ya estaba frente a ellos.

\- Saludos, capitán - dijo antes de volverse hacia la navegante ,- Nami, sé que tienes novio y todo, pero me permitirías ver tus… -, Luffy le dio un estridente golpe que lo tiro al mar.

\- ¡Nadie puede verlas si no soy yo! - Nami no pudo evitar reír ante su reacción.

Con el rabillo del ojo, Zoro se percató que la arqueóloga se quedó sola y después de meditarlo un poco se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Por qué te quedas aquí completamente sola? – él le dijo – Deberías divertirte un poco.

\- No estoy sola, ahora estás aquí – contestó ella.

\- No evites la pregunta -.

\- Soy una persona callada. No me gustan los lugares ruidosos ni bulliciosos -.

\- ¿Bulliciosos? – Zoro río – A decir verdad, yo también soy una persona callada -.

Él sonrió. Se inclinó hacia ella, presionando lentamente sus labios contra los de ella.

En un inicio, Robin no devolvió el beso, estaba tan sorprendida. Entonces, ella tomo conciencia de lo que estaba pasando y abrió ligeramente sus labios, invitando así su lengua en su boca.

Él acepto la invitación, colocando a su vez sus manos en sus caderas, empujándola con cuidado contra la pared.

Nami lo observaba a lo lejos, sonriendo – Así se hace, Rob…-.

De pronto, Usopp chocó con ella, lanzándola hacia el mar.

\- ¡USOPP! – gritó.

\- Deberíamos ir bajo cubierta, Zoro – dijo Robin.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó él en confusión.

\- Para que así puedas apreciar lo que viste hace rato, watashi no ai ***** -.

Ambos escaparon hasta un recóndito del barco mientras Luffy sacaba a Nami del mar. No tardó para que ella comenzara a golpear a Usopp, lo que hizo reír a la tripulación.

* * *

 _10 minutos después…_

\- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! – gritó Nami.

\- Perdona, Nami – susurró Usopp con unos grandes moretones en su cabeza.

\- Me iré a cambiar, ¿está bien, Luffy? – dijo Nami recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de él.

Nami fue hacia la lavandería del barco, asumiendo que Robin y Zoro estarían "ocupados" en la habitación de ellas. Tomo un cambio de ropa seco y se vistió. Cuando regresó a cubierta, todos estaban amontonados en un solo lugar a excepción de Franky, que estaba en el medio de la cubierta.

Luffy la saludó a lo lejos, y ella se acercó hasta donde estaba él.

\- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – susurró ella.

\- Solo mira – contestó Luffy para hacerla callar.

Ella notó que había fuegos artificiales en los hombros circulares de Franky.

\- Franky… ¡FUEGOS ARTIFICALES! – gritó él cuando grandes esferas brillantes salieron disparadas de sus hombros, y volaron muy arriba en el cielo hasta que explotaron en colores exóticos.

Los fuegos artificiales siguieron el espectáculo mientras explotaban en diversos colores y formas.

\- Wow – dijeron casi todo al mismo tiempo.

\- Hey…. – dijo Luffy - ¿Dónde están Zoro y Robin? -.

\- Ellos fueron a hacer lo que nosotros hacemos – contestó Nami.

\- ¿Huhh? – Luffy estaba confundido.

\- Fueron a hacer lo que nosotros solemos hacer algunas noches -.

\- Ohhhh. Bien por ellos -.

Y eso era lo que ella amaba de Luffy. Nada parecía desconcertarlo, lo único que le importaba era la seguridad y felicidad de sus amigos.

Nami besó a Luffy, quien le devolvió el beso. Continuaron así durante varios minutos hasta que se separaron.

\- Te amo, Luffy – dijo Nami mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

\- Yo también te amo, Nami – contestó mientras sonreía.

 _Continuara…_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **¿Les ha gustado? Hare todo lo posible para continuar traduciendo y subir el próximo capítulo en cuanto pueda. Cualquier duda o pregunta, no duden en comentarla ya sea por review o me pueden mandar un mensaje privado, aquí feliz de contestarles.**

 **Algunas aclaraciones.**

 *** Watashi no ai =** _mi amor_.

 **Lamento no haber actualizado esta traducción en más de un año. He tenido un año bastante estresante, y siendo sincera, me aleje de fanfiction en todo este tiempo. He estado bastante ocupada en la escuela, siendo que ya comencé una nueva etapa, y he tenido bastantes problemas personales. No obstante, me alegra haber vuelto. Estas vacaciones trataré de ponerme al corriente con esta traducción y otra historia que deje truncada.**

 **Gracias por aquellos que siguen al pendiente de esta historia, y los que no, espero que sea una buena sorpresa que vean la actualización.**

 **¡Los ama!**

 **LaReinedesNieges.**


	8. Tú eres mi Nami

**Luffy y Nami: Una Historia de Amor.**

 **Esta historia es del autor "Lemons Oh Lemons", que se titula Luffy and Nami, a Love Story; es una historia muy buena y espero que la sigan disfrutando tanto como yo. Agradezco a Lemons Oh Lemons por permitirme traducir esta historia y a todos aquellos que están aquí leyendo esta historia.**

* * *

 _ **One Piece no me pertenece, todo es trabajo de Eiichiro Oda.**_

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_ _Nami tiene una pesadilla y le pide a Luffy que la acompañe a dormir. En las semanas que siguen, el capitán y la navegante se convierten inevitablemente en algo más allá de amigos._

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _Tú eres mi Nami_

Luffy estaba sentado en la cabeza del león del Sunny. Estaba recostado sobre su espalda, su cabeza colgando mientras miraba al mar. Él observaba como algunos delfines nadaban por ahí, pero después de un tiempo, desaparecieron.

Comenzaba a aburrirse cuando cambio su posición para apoyarse sobre su estómago, a la vez que se volvía sobre si mismo para mirar hacia la cubierta del Sunny. Observó como Usopp trabajaba en diferentes municiones para su resortera… Franky reparaba el barco… Sanji le servía té a Robin… Chopper sólo estaba siendo Chopper… y finalmente sus ojos descansaron sobre la navegante del barco, Nami.

Él la miro soñadoramente. Ella estaba usando un bikini mientras estaba recostada en su silla de playa. La navegante del barco, la hermosa Nami.

" _No_ ", pensó, " _mi hermosa Nami_ ".

Sonrió mientras continuaba observándola. Parecía que estaba dormida. Observó cómo su pecho ascendía y descendía en un ritmo constante, y el leve movimiento de sus parpados cuando el sol salía de entre las nubes.

Él también comenzaba a sentir sueño mientras la veía; el sol era tan cálido… él cayó ante el sueño.

* * *

Despertó unas horas después, y Nami seguía afuera, solo que despierta esta vez. Nadie más estaba fuera más que ellos dos. Bajo de la cabeza del león y saludo a Nami a lo lejos. Ella devolvió el gesto y se recostó en su silla. Luffy caminó hacia ella sonriendo. Lentamente, subió en la silla hasta que estaba encima de ella.

\- Luffy – dijo Nami juguetonamente.

Él presiono su boca sobre la de ella, diciendo – Hace poco, lo único que podía hacer era mirarte -.

Nami devolvió el beso mientras desabotonaba su camisa y comenzaba a recorrer su pecho con sus manos. Luffy se apartó y se sentó al final de la silla.

\- Te amo, Nami – dijo seriamente.

\- Yo también te amo, Luffy. Siempre me lo dices – rió Nami.

\- Pero siempre lo digo en serio – dijo sonriendo y le hizo cosquillas en sus pies.

\- ¡Ah! – gritó Nami - ¡Detente, Luffy! -.

Se volvió a sentar sobre ella y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas por todo su cuerpo.

\- ¡Detente, Luffy! – reía Nami.

Luffy solo sonrió.

* * *

Sanji bostezo. No había nada más que hacer a excepción de recostarse mientras pensaba en que no había nada que hacer. De pronto, escucho risas de la cubierta.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Detente, Luffy! – reconoció la voz de Nami.

Salió presuroso de la cocina preguntándose por qué Nami estaba gritando. Él vio que Luffy estaba encima de Nami, quien estaba riendo con histeria.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Basta! – gritaba.

Luffy reía y seguía haciéndole reír mientras Sanji volvía de donde vino.

\- Ah, te detesto, Luffy – dijo Nami cuando él se detuvo.

\- Seguro que sí – dijo Luffy sonriendo.

Él la levanto de su silla asustándola en el proceso, mientras invertía sus posiciones. Entonces hizo que apoyara su espalda en su pecho. Descansó sus manos en su abdomen y oculto su cara en la curvatura de su cuello.

\- Mmmmmmm – murmuró Nami.

\- Tu eres mi Nami – susurró Luffy en su oído.

\- Y tu eres mi Luffy -.

 _Continuara…_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **¿Les ha gustado? Doble capitulo para compensar el tiempo de espera, a que nadie se la esperaba. Cualquier duda o pregunta, no duden en comentarla ya sea por review o me pueden mandar un mensaje privado, aquí feliz de contestarles en cuanto pueda.**

 **¡Los ama!**

 **LaReinedesNieges.**


	9. ¿Estás Segura?

**Luffy y Nami: Una Historia de Amor.**

 **Esta historia es del autor "Lemons Oh Lemons", que se titula Luffy and Nami, a Love Story; es una historia muy buena y espero que la sigan disfrutando tanto como yo. Agradezco a Lemons Oh Lemons por permitirme traducir esta historia y a todos aquellos que están aquí leyendo esta historia.**

* * *

 _ **One Piece no me pertenece, todo es trabajo de Eiichiro Oda.**_

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_ _Nami tiene una pesadilla y le pide a Luffy que la acompañe a dormir. En las semanas que siguen, el capitán y la navegante se convierten inevitablemente en algo más allá de amigos._

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _¿Estás Segura?_

Robin y Zoro estaban en la cubierta, inclinados sobre la barandilla.

\- No entiendo que le ves de entretenido – dijo Zoro – es solo ver el cielo y el mar -.

\- ¿Acaso no puedes ver la belleza de todo esto? – preguntó Robin.

\- No realmente… -.

De pronto, Luffy salió volando de la nada y cayó directo al mar.

\- ¡Luffy! – gritó Zoro.

No tardo en meterse al agua para buscarlo. Lo agarro bajo el agua y lo trajo consigo hasta subirlo a cubierta.

\- ¿Qué demonios fue eso, Luffy? – demandó Zoro.

\- Vi un tiburón – gruñó Luffy.

\- ¡¿Y saltaste al mar por él?! ¡Eres un idiota! -.

Luffy se levantó y fue hacia la habitación de Nami. Ella estaba recostada en la cama mientras leía un libro llamado " _dinero y moneda a lo largo de los siglos"_.

\- Hola, Nami – dijo Luffy.

La mencionada levanto la vista de su libro y sonrió – Hola, Luffy -.

Él se sentó en la cama junto a Nami y la besó. Ella le devolvió el beso mientras descansaba una de sus manos en su hombro. Luffy hizo que se recostara sobre su espalda, y entonces el libro quedo olvidado al pie de la cama.

Luffy la despojó de su blusa y sostén, haciendo que sus pechos quedaran expuestos. Él masajeo ambos mientras la seguía besando, pero se detuvo por un momento para quitarse su camiseta y pantalones. Luffy succionaba uno de sus pezones haciendo que ella gimiera mientras su mano bajaba por su cuerpo deshaciéndose torpemente del pantalón de ella. Entonces, deslizo su mano entre su ropa interior y comenzó a acariciar el área.

\- Luffy – gimió Nami, deteniendo el beso por un momento – solo tómame de una vez -.

Él no perdió tiempo para quitarse su boxers, revelando así su gran erección.

\- ¿Estás segura, Nami? – preguntó Luffy.

\- Por favor, Luffy – dijo Nami.

Luffy se posiciono ante su entrada y entró lentamente hasta que la cabeza estaba dentro; entonces, se adentró completamente en ella.

\- ¡Ah! – exclamó Nami, sorprendida y con un poco de dolor.

\- ¿Estas bien, Nami? – dijo Luffy bastante preocupado.

\- Sí… - dijo Nami – tan solo ve despacio al inicio -.

Luffy siguió sus instrucciones y comenzó lentamente a salir y entrar en ella. Motivado por sus crecientes gemidos, comenzó a ir un poco más rápido en cada embestida, y no paso mucho tiempo, hasta que Nami estaba gimiendo y gritando en éxtasis.

Ambos podían sentir que sus respectivos orgasmos estaban cerca, y después de unas buenas embestidas, ambos llegaron al climax juntos. Nami no pudo reprimir terminar gritando su nombre.

Ambos se colocaron algunas de sus prendas, y entonces se rindieron al sueño, durmiendo juntos.

 _Continuara…_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **A que nadie se esperaba un tercer capítulo en el mismo día. A este paso, creo que los dejare terminar toda la historia esta noche; pero, creo que eso me lo pensaré.**

 **Cualquier duda o pregunta, no duden en comentarla ya sea por review o me pueden mandar un mensaje privado, aquí feliz de contestarles.**

 **¡Los ama!**

 **LaReinedesNieges.**


	10. Ese Diminuto Positivo

**Luffy y Nami: Una Historia de Amor.**

 **Esta historia es del autor "Lemons Oh Lemons", que se titula Luffy and Nami, a Love Story; es una historia muy buena y espero que la sigan disfrutando tanto como yo. Agradezco a Lemons Oh Lemons por permitirme traducir esta historia y a todos aquellos que están aquí leyendo esta historia.**

* * *

 _ **One Piece no me pertenece, todo es trabajo de Eiichiro Oda.**_

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_ _Nami tiene una pesadilla y le pide a Luffy que la acompañe a dormir. En las semanas que siguen, el capitán y la navegante se convierten inevitablemente en algo más allá de amigos._

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _Ese Diminuto Positivo_

Nami miraba incrédula ese diminuto signo positivo. Esto no podía estar pasando, no podía. Cubrió su cara con sus manos mientras descansaba su cabeza en una de las paredes del baño. Respiraba profundamente, tratando de mantenerse en calma. Podría tratarse de un pequeño defecto, un pequeño error… sí, estas cosas tan solo eran plástico barato…

\- ¿Nami – dijo Luffy desde el otro lado de la puerta - ¿te encuentras bien? Haz estado ahí dentro desde hace un rato -.

\- Estoy bien, Luffy – contesto ella con su voz quebrada.

\- ¿Segura? – Luffy sonaba preocupado.

\- ¡Sí, Luffy, tan solo vete! – Nami estaba perdiendo el control.

\- Esta bien… - ella pudo escuchar como sus pisadas se iban alejando.

Nami se dio cachetadas mentalmente. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan desconsiderada con Luffy? No su culpa del todo. Aunque…. Técnicamente, era la mitad de su culpa.

¿Cómo le iba a decir que estaba embarazada? Nami se estremeció ante la palabra.

Con toda su valentía, se levantó y bajo la manija del retrete que estaba lleno de vomito. Observo la puerta y tomo con fuerza la manija, dudando un poco. Entonces, ella soltó un suspiro y abrió la puerta, encontrándose a Luffy al final del pasillo, se veía bastante preocupado. En cuanto salió, el se apresuro hasta donde se encontraba ella.

\- Luffy – comenzó Nami.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Nami? – preguntó Luffy.

\- Estoy… estoy… - no podía decirlo. Simplemente no podía.

\- Nami -.

\- Luffy, estoy embarazada – susurró Nami en un tono que apenas fue audible.

La mirada de shock que tenia Luffy solo la hizo sentir peor; pero, Luffy la sorprendió cuando la rodeo con sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza.

\- Esta bien – dijo suavemente en su oído.

* * *

La semana que siguió fue bastante difícil para Nami. Estaba cansada todo el tiempo y no podía dejar de vomitar. Se arriesgo, y le dijo a Chopper. Este le comento que aquello era normal, pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante las noticias. Prometió que no le diría a nadie para hacerla sentir más segura.

Luffy y Nami no podían decidirse si estar contentos o asustados ante la situación. No podía criar un bebe en un barco pirata, pero conociendo a Luffy… él nunca abandonaría la idea de ser un pirata, pero seguramente no había considerado un niño dentro del plan.

" _Tal vez…"_ pensó Nami mientras estaba recostada en cama _"…debería dejar la tripulación… así no los retendría_ ".

Ante esa idea, estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Ella no quería abandonar a todos sus amigos y vivir en soledad en una isla. La idea era absurda, y ella la desecho en ese momento. Ahora, estaba en el mismo lugar del que empezó.

* * *

Luffy había estado un poco distante de la tripulación. Solo se quedaba sentado en la cabeza del león mientras observaba el mar; sin preguntarle a Franky si tenia innovaciones en su cuerpo, o incluso sin agobiar a Sanji en busca de comida. La mayoría de la tripulación pensó que Luffy y Nami habían tenido una pelea y que esa pelea era la razón detrás del extraño comportamiento de ambos.

Si tan solo lo supieran…

 _Continuara…_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **¿Qué les parece? Desde ayer terminé este capítulo, pero quise guardar un poco para hoy. Espero les haya gustado. Y lamento decir que este es el antepenúltimo capítulo de la historia. Espero que disfruten aun más de estos últimos capítulos que subiré.**

 **Hare todo lo posible para continuar traduciendo y subir el próximo capítulo en cuanto pueda. Cualquier duda o pregunta, no duden en comentarla ya sea por review o me pueden mandar un mensaje privado, aquí feliz de contestarles.**

 **¡Los ama!**

 **LaReinedesNieges.**


	11. La Posible Despedida

**Luffy y Nami: Una Historia de Amor.**

 **Esta historia es del autor "Lemons Oh Lemons", que se titula Luffy and Nami, a Love Story; es una historia muy buena y espero que la sigan disfrutando tanto como yo. Agradezco a Lemons Oh Lemons por permitirme traducir esta historia y a todos aquellos que están aquí leyendo esta historia.**

* * *

 _ **One Piece no me pertenece, todo es trabajo de Eiichiro Oda.**_

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_ _Nami tiene una pesadilla y le pide a Luffy que la acompañe a dormir. En las semanas que siguen, el capitán y la navegante se convierten inevitablemente en algo más allá de amigos._

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _La Posible Despedida_

Nami observaba la gran maleta que estaba sobre su cama, en la que había empacado la mayoría de sus pertenencias. Permaneció quieta por casi cinco minutos hasta que rompió a llorar sin ningún control. Se repetía a si misma que eso era lo correcto, ella debía irse, que no podía criar a un bebé en un ambiente tan peligroso como es un barco pirata.

Pero, ella no quería irse. Este barco era su hogar, y el solo pensar que tenia que dejarlo la hacía llorar.

Robin entro sin aviso a la habitación, y Nami se volvió hacia ella.

\- ¿Nami? – dijo Robin con preocupación - ¿Estás bien? – y entonces vio la maleta - ¿Qué es todo esto? -.

Nami no sabía que decirle – Yo… no puedo…. – dijo entre sollozos.

Robin se sentó junto a Nami - ¿Tú no puedes qué? -.

Nami dejo de llorar y trato de mantener la compostura – No puedo criar a un bebé en un barco pirata – dijo en un tono que apenas fue audible.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Robin temiendo por la respuesta.

\- Robin, estoy embarazada de Luffy – susurró Nami.

Robin no sabía como responder ante eso. Nunca había pensado que Nami tendría un hijo, y definitivamente no con Luffy.

\- ¿Y para eso es todo esto? – Robin hizo una seña hacia la maleta - ¿Te iras? -.

Nami asintió lentamente mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas que querían salir.

\- ¿Lo sabe Luffy? – preguntó Robin.

\- Sabe que estoy embarazada – dijo Nami – Pero no sabe que me iré. No le he dicho -.

\- ¿Le dirás que vaya contigo? -.

\- No. No le puedo pedir que abandone su sueño por esto -.

\- Pero es su hijo. Él tiene que tomar responsabilidad por esto -.

\- Aun así, no puedo ser lo suficientemente egoísta para preguntárselo -.

Robin frunció el ceño ante sus palabras – Y seria egoísta de su parte el que no vaya contigo -.

El enojo de Nami salió a flote con eso - ¿Quién será el capitán del barco? ¿Quién mantendrá junta a esta tripulación? No le arrebatare su sueño a Luffy -.

\- Esta bien – suspiró Robin – Haz lo que tú quieras – terminó abandonando la habitación dejando a Nami sola nuevamente.

* * *

Luffy estaba sentado en su lugar: la cabeza del león, mientras miraba a la distancia. Él había estado así prácticamente todo el día, y el resto de la tripulación comenzaba a preocuparse. Él estaba pensando mucho, lo que era definitivamente muy inusual en él. Estaba pensando sobre su bebé con Nami, si ellos le dirían al resto de la tripulación sobre su embarazo, y otras cosas que iban por el mismo hilo.

Sin Luffy y Nami tomando sus posiciones como capitán y navegante, el Thousand Sunny había estado únicamente a la deriva. Y nadie más estaba haciendo otra cosa más que pasar el rato. La tripulación sabía que algo había pasado entre Luffy y Nami, pero comenzaban a imaginar que era algo más que una simple pelea.

Luffy permaneció con la mirada fija en el océano hasta que fue tiempo de la cena. Hora a la que saltó hacia la cubierta y se dirigió a la cocina, donde robo una pieza de pollo y se dirigió hasta el comedor el barco en el que el resto ya estaba presente.

Se hizo el silencio en cuanto él entro a la habitación, pero Luffy no presto atención a esto y se sentó al lado de Nami. La habitación tomo otra vez el nivel de ruido que había con anterioridad.

Nami estaba muy tentada en decirle a Luffy sobre su plan de dejar la tripulación y criar al bebé en otro lado; pero tenia miedo de que él se fuera con ella en cuanto le dijera, entonces se retuvo de decirle.

Pero entonces, la realización le cayó como un rayo: su cabeza tenia una recompensa. ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso antes? No podría vivir en una ciudad sin ser acechada por la Marina y cazadores de recompensas. Probablemente podría derrotar a la mayoría, pero tendría que moverse de un lugar a otro para evitar mayores problemas, y con el tiempo eso solo se haría aún más complicado.

Nami comenzaba a pensar que permanecer en el barco sería mejor que moverse de una ciudad a otra cada semana. Sería mucho más seguro para el bebé.

* * *

Después de la cena, Luffy se acercó a Nami en el pasillo.

\- Nami – dijo mientras tocaba su hombro.

\- ¿Hmm? – Nami se volvió a encararlo.

\- Lamento haber … estado tan distante de ti. Es solo que… he estado confundido por muchas cosas – Luffy miraba hacia el suelo.

Nami lo abrazó – Esta bien, Luffy – dijo quedamente – Sé cómo te sientes -.

Luffy guio a Nami hasta la cabeza del león, donde hablaron por horas hasta que cayeron ante el sueño bajo un hermoso manto de estrellas.

* * *

A la semana siguiente, Luffy y Nami había estado mucho más cerca del otro: hablando, riendo e incluso teniendo intimidad de nuevo. El resto de la tripulación estaba feliz de aquello, y el barco parecía renovado de vida como resultado de todo esto.

Nami habló con Robin, y le comentó que había abandonado su idea de dejar el barco. Robin se alegró al saberlo.

Nami se había sentido muy diferente, pero Chopper dijo que solo era por los cambios físicos y emocionales que sentía por el embarazo; que estos cambios pasarían conforme pasara el tiempo. Tal vez ya no vomitaba tanto como antes, pero aun así se despertaba con nauseas cada día.

Luffy definitivamente se sentía mucho mejor que antes. Incluso comenzaba a volver a ser un revoltoso con Chopper y Franky, robaba comida de la cocina, y en general volvía a ser… Luffy.

 _Continuara…_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **Este ha sido el capítulo más largo de todos hasta ahora. Lo he releído esperando que no encuentren más faltas de ortografía, espero que haya corregido la mayoría. Bueno chicos, este es el penúltimo capítulo, prepárense para lo que viene.**

 **Ya he terminado el último capítulo, pero le estoy dando unos últimos retoques y correcciones. Sean pacientes por un poco más, tratare de subirlo hoy mismo.**

 **Cualquier duda o pregunta, no duden en comentarla ya sea por review o me pueden mandar un mensaje privado, aquí feliz de contestarles.**

 **¡Los ama!**

 **LaReinedesNieges.**


	12. Un Encuentro con la Marina

**Luffy y Nami: Una Historia de Amor.**

 **Esta historia es del autor "Lemons Oh Lemons", que se titula Luffy and Nami, a Love Story; es una historia muy buena y espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Agradezco a Lemons Oh Lemons por permitirme traducir esta historia y a todos aquellos que están terminaron de leer esta historia junto conmigo.**

* * *

 _ **One Piece no me pertenece, todo es trabajo de Eiichiro Oda.**_

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_ _Nami tiene una pesadilla y le pide a Luffy que la acompañe a dormir. En las semanas que siguen, el capitán y la navegante se convierten inevitablemente en algo más allá de amigos._

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _Un Encuentro con la Marina_

Desde lo sucedido en la fiesta, Zoro y Robin habían desarrollado una relación. Se habían estado besando, acurrucando en las noches, así como muchas otras cosas intimas cuando nadie estaba ahí para verlos. Robin había pensado de decirle a Zoro que Nami estaba embarazada, pero pronto cambio de idea; sabía que era decisión de Nami si le quería decir al resto.

Robin estaba muy feliz de tener esa cercanía, que finalmente ese sentimiento de vacío se fuera. Claro, sabía que toda la tripulación era sus amigos, y la amaban así como ella los amaba a ellos; pero simplemente no la hacían sentir lo que Zoro le provocaba.

Unos cuantos días después de que Nami le dijo a Robin sobre su embarazo, Robin había estado pensando sobre eso; sentada en la biblioteca con un libro abandonado en el suelo junto a ella. Ella aún seguía pensando en como asimilarlo. Era algo increíble, Nami estaba embarazada. Era algo que nunca había pensado que pasaría.

Robin sonrió para sí misma. Estaba contenta por Nami, pero ¿por qué estaba pensando sobre eso? No era importante. Se levanto de la silla y se despabilo antes de salir de la biblioteca.

En cuanto salió, Usopp corrió hacia ella haciendo que ambos cayeran con fuerza al suelo.

\- ¿Qué…? – dijo Robin - ¿Qué estas haciendo, Usopp? -.

\- ¡Oh! – exclamo Usoppp al levantarse – Lo siento, Robin -.

Le ayudo a levantarse, pero entonces pareció recordar algo – Venía a decirte – dijo rápidamente – que la Marina viene -.

\- ¿La Marina? – inquirió Robin levantando sus cejas – No es un problema si no son almirantes -.

Usopp se encogió de hombros – Solo venia a decirte. Y por lo que parece solo son unos simples soldados y capitales -.

Robin siguió a Usopp a cubierta donde el resto estaba esperando, pero nadie se veía muy preocupado. Nami estaba al timón, recargada sobre el mientras el resto solo observaba el barco.

\- ¡Hey, Nami! – llamó Luffy.

Nami ya sabía exactamente lo que quería, soltando un suspiro giró el timón perezosamente hasta que el barco navegó hacia el barco de la Marina.

" _Por qué a quien le importa si nos salimos de curso_ " pensó Nami indignada.

La tripulación, incluida Robin, se dio cuenta que la Marina no trataba de dispararles ni con los cañones, incluso cuando los barcos ya se encontraban uno al lado del otro. Ninguno de los soldados estaba en sus posiciones de batalla, estaban en fila en el barco mirando hacia el Sunny.

Uno de los soldados dio un paso al frente sosteniendo dos esferas negras, eran parecidas a unas bombas pero sin las mechas. De pronto, las lanzó al aire, y estas cayeron en la cubierta del Sunny.

\- ¿Qué esta…? - comenzó Luffy, pero ambas esferas explotaron en todas direcciones en cientos de pedazos de piedra azul. Estos pedazos fueron a parar en todos los sombreros de paja, excepto por Nami.

Inmediatamente Luffy, Robin, Brook y Chopper cayeron sobre sus rodillas mientras el resto permaneció de pie. Claramente tenían agudas punzadas de dolor, pero se abalanzaron sobre el barco enemigo cuando Nami bajó hacia ellos.

\- Piedra de Kairoseki – jadeó ella mientras retiraba algunos de los pedazos de Luffy el resto de los usuarios de fruta del diablo.

Mientras tanto, el resto estaban dándole una buena paliza a los soldados de la Marina. Eran particularmente débiles, así como ellos esperaban; siendo que, probablemente, la piedra de Kairoseki era su única oportunidad.

\- ¿Alguna vez has visto soldados tan débiles? – preguntó Sanji a Franky con calma mientras de una patada enviaba a un soldado a través del fondo del barco – Oh mierda… -.

\- No – contestó Franky - ¿Ahora qué? -.

\- Pateé a uno de ellos a través de la madera del barco. Se hundirá -.

\- Oh bueno, volvamos al barco -.

Volvieron a su propio barco junto con los demás. Chopper curo de los demás a excepción de Nami.

Hasta ahora, había sido el ataque más extraño de la Marina.

* * *

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Zoro mientras estaba en el umbral del cuarto de Robin.

\- Muy bien – dijo Robin – Ya no duele nada -.

\- Igual – Zoro observaba a Robin desde la puerta, quien estaba recostada en su cama usando únicamente ropa interior y una ligera blusa. Había estado durmiendo hasta hace unos minutos - ¿Así que eso significa…? – él sonrió.

\- Uh-huh -.

Zoro caminó hasta la cama de Robin, deshaciéndose de su ropa y posicionándose arriba de ella. La besó lentamente, levantando su camisa revelando así sus grandes senos. Los mimó mientras seguía besándola, moviéndose a besar su cuello y después para besar y succionar sus pechos.

Robin gemía suavemente ante todo esto, y se deshizo de su ropa interior así como la de Zoro. De pronto, ella invirtió las posiciones de manera que ahora ella estaba encima de él.

\- Yo estaré arriba esta vez – dijo Robin sonriendo.

Ella dejo que él se deslizara lentamente en ella, y se movió lentamente adelante y atrás en un inicio, hasta agarrar más velocidad. Zoro se incrustaba en ella lo más que podía.

\- Zoro – gimió con fuerza Robin – Es tan grande… -.

\- Sí – gruñó Zoro – Y te encanta -.

Zoro se las arregló para hacerla llegar al orgasmo muchas veces, pero al final se vino en ella, haciendo que ella llegara de nuevo el orgasmo cuando lo hizo. Ambos cayeron rendidos, Robin jadeaba recuperando el aliento y Zoro ni siquiera había comenzado a sudar.

\- Hagámoslo de nuevo -.

 _Fin._

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **Es un final bastante brusco, lo sé, pero el autor así lo terminó y voy a mantenerme fiel a eso. Este fue el último capítulo que subió el autor, pero dejo esta nota que escribió como su "capítulo" trece en el 2017, se las traduciré a continuación:**

 _Los amo chicos_

 _Hola chicos, LemonsOhLemons aquí, o Blake, que es mi verdadero nombre. Solo quería agradecer a todos y cada uno de ustedes por leer esta historia a pesar de mi periodo de actualización muy esporádico._

 _Por un tiempo no he tenido la inspiración para escribir y muy apenas y entro al sitio de nuevo. Lo cierto es que estoy creciendo (pronto cumplo los 14), y me encuentro muy ocupado con mis amigos y la escuela y las cosas que me gusta hacer, apenas y tengo tiempo para escribir; y honestamente ya no sé como continuar esta historia. Quería agradecer a todos ustedes, especialmente a quien comentó en el capítulo nueve (aunque ya no esté ahí), porque todos ustedes me han ayudado mucho por una parte muy difícil de mi vida; y si no hubiera tenido la escritura como mi manera de desahogarme probablemente me hubiera vuelto loco o me hubiera suicidado._

 _Básicamente, esta es mi renuncia oficial como escritor, porque antes era mi mejor momento como escritor. No soy la misma persona de antes, y leyendo lo anterior y como escribo ahora me doy cuenta que no es lo mismo._

 _LemonsOhLemons ya no existe, en su lugar ahora solo es Blake, un adolescente normal. Amo mi vida, porque he conocido a maravillosas personas y ellos me hacen muy feliz y ahora todo es genial. Se que esto esta muy por si ningún lado, pero necesitaba decirlo, porque no quiero que nadie piense que estoy muerto o que algo me ha pasado. Quiero que ustedes sepan que estoy feliz, estoy bien y estoy viviendo mi vida._

 _Si alguno de ustedes quiere ponerse en contacto conmigo o hablar conmigo o lo que sea, tendré algunas maneras de comunicarme con ustedes._

 _En verdad los amo a todos ustedes. Espero que todos ustedes tengan vidas increíbles. Esta es mi despedida._

 _Blake :)_

* * *

 **Eso fue todo lo que escribió y sigue actualizar esta historia. Yo me he puesto en contacto con él, y se encuentra muy bien. Sobre todo, me dijo que le encantaría que todos ustedes disfrutaran de la historia. Espero que así haya sido.**

 **Como el mencionó, sigue respondiendo mensajes, por si se quieren poner en contacto con él, pueden mandarle un mensaje (ojo su lengua materna es ingles). Les dejo el link para su historia que esta escrita originalmente en inglés:** **s/10309615/1/Luffy-and-Nami-a-Love-Story**

 **Si gustan que le traduzca un mensaje de ustedes para él, solo mándenme un mensaje privado y lo haré.**

 **Muchas gracias por estar aquí y leer esta historia. He disfrutado de la experiencia. Continuare mi trabajo ya más bien como traductora que escritora. He revisado mi trabajo y siento que no está a la altura con los demás. He leído mucho y me doy cuenta que hay grandes historias, pero están limitadas por los idiomas. Siendo que conozco tanto ingles como el español, y estoy comenzando con el alemán, espero poder traerles más traducciones en un futuro.**

 **Si conocen de una historia que les llama la atención y quisieran leerla en inglés o español, mándenme un mensaje y veré si puedo trabajar en ella. También agradecería mucho si me mandaran un feedback sobre mi primer trabajo como traductora que fue este. Muchas gracias. Espero leerlos pronto.**

 **Los ama.**

 **LaReinedesNieges.**


End file.
